Beyond The Meltdown
by AvBabe
Summary: After her meltdown, how does life treat our favorite couple? Follow along to find out. This story is the sequel to my story Stephanie's Emotional Meltdown. Rating for language and Mature content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I know it took a while for me to get this out, hope you enjoy._

**SPOV**

To say things have been all over the place for me emotionally is an understatement. Ever since I found out I was pregnant, Carlos has been very protective of me. We both have our fears about the health of not only me, but the baby as well. I am nearing my 18th week, and even though the worry is there, my baby is healthy. I have felt the movement for a while but nothing strong, so Carlos isn't able to feel it yet. I have my ultrasound next week, I am hoping that we will be able to find out the sex of the baby. I don't think I could possibly be more excited to see the baby.

I am sitting in my office at Rangeman looking over some files, when Carlos comes into my office.

"Hey, Babe."

He says as he sits down.

"What's up?"

I can see tension around his eyes.

"Looks like I may have to go to the Atlanta office. They are having a major problem and I think it's at the top there."

I sigh.

"I had the feeling this would happen. When we talked about it before, things just don't add up with what Mitchell said versus the paperwork. When do you leave?"

I can see the hardness in his eyes.

"They want me down tomorrow, but I will not miss the ultrasound next week so I sent Tank down to start looking into things until I can get there."

A part of me wants to object, but I know once he makes his mind up there is no changing it.

"How long will you be gone?"

I dread his answer.

"I don't know, Babe, but I am going to do everything I can to quickly wrap this up. Tank will be with me so I am hoping between the two of us we can make it fast, if not then he is going to stay there and finish. I refuse to be away from you for any length of time."

I nod staying silent.

When he leaves to go back to his office, I am still trying to wrap my head around him having to go to Atlanta. Instead of dwelling on it, I decide to get back to work. Before I know it, it's time to go home. As I shut my computer down, Carlos steps into my office again.

"Ready to go, Babe?"

I nod silently as I clear my desk. As I move around my desk, a sudden movement makes me stop short. My hands fly to my stomach.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

I can hear the concern in his voice as he rushes to my side.

As I feel the movement against my hand a smile crosses my face. Without a word, I grab his hand, placing it on my stomach. He raises he eyebrow in question, but I remain silent. Seconds later, I feel the baby kick once again. The smile on his face can't be measured. Without a word, he falls to his knees. He starts talking to my stomach in Spanish. I have no idea what he is saying, but the baby responds to him by kicking his hand again. When he stood up, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I don't want to leave you, Babe. I don't want to miss anything."

I feel tears fill my eyes at his words.

"I know you don't, but you have to. Rangeman needs you."

I can feel him tense at my words.

"Babe, you and our baby are more important than Rangeman. What if something happens and I am not here?"

The panic in his voice freaks me out. I cup his face with my hands pulling down so his eyes meet mine.

"Carlos, you will be a phone call away, I won't be alone, you know that. I will stay here on seven while you're gone. Please, let's go home. I want to be able to spend time together, just us, before you leave."

He nods silently as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

As we make our way to the elevator, we say our goodbyes for the night. When we arrive in the garage, I notice Tank is putting his bags into a SUV. As we walk closer he looks up.

"My plane takes off in an hour, Boss. I will look things over, if I can take care of it, I will. You're needed here."

Carlos nods silently. Before I can utter a word, Tank is in the passenger seat, and the SUV is pulling out. Carlos helps me into the Turbo. After we pull out of the garage, my Spidey senses started going haywire, before I could say a word, the back window exploded from being hit by bullets.

"Get down!"

Carlos yelled as he swerved to keep from getting hit. I watched as he hit his panic button. I held my breath as we flew through the streets of Trenton. I wasn't sure how much time passed before he pulled off the road. He ran around to my side, yanking me out. As he checked me over I noticed two SUVs pull up behind us.

"Carlos, I'm fine."

I say while hoping my voice doesn't have the evidence of my fear.

Bobby and Lester quickly move us to their SUV and Junior and Binkie stay with the Turbo. The entire drive, I am reeling. Who could have been shooting at us? And why?

I was scared out of my mind. I really hope that this is just a fluke, but knowing my luck, shit is about to hit the fan and hit it hard!

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: wow! I am so glad you're loving this so far! I own nothing._

**RPOV**

As I hold Babe to my side, my mind is racing. I know she said she was okay, but I could hear the terror in her voice. Bobby is taking us back to Rangeman. When we pull into the garage, six of my men are waiting. The SUV is barely in its stall before we are surrounded. When I get out they take a protective stance. I lift Stephanie out. As we move to the elevator Lester's phone rings. He has a quiet conversation. When he hangs up I see his jaw is tense.

"Boss, Tank made it to the airport, but they had a tail until they lost them."

My jaw clenches at his words, I can feel Steph start to shake.

We get into the elevator, I hit the button on my fob for seven. When the elevator opens, we go inside. I take my Babe straight to the bedroom. I help her change, as she lays back against the pillows, I can see the lines of worry on her face.

"What is it, Babe?"

She took a deep breath.

"As soon as we pulled out of the garage, my Spidey senses started going haywire. But the shot hit the back window before I could even say anything. It happened so fast. Who would shoot at us? And why? They even followed Tank?"

She is voicing my own thoughts.

"Babe, I don't have any answers. We will figure it out. Until we do, we are not leaving this building unless we have to."

She nods at my words.

Before any more words are uttered, a knock sounds on the bedroom door,and Bobby steps in.

"I want to check Stephanie out, Boss "

I nod, he moves to her side and starts checking her vitals.

**SPOV**

As Bobby checks my blood pressure, I try to calm myself. I know that he will have to call Doctor Campbell to let her know about the incident.

"Your blood pressure is high, Bomber. I will call your doctor, more than likely she will say bed rest for a couple days."

I just nod, something doesn't sit well with me. I guess I am too quiet because Carlos grabs my hand tightly.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

Both men are watching me closely.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this. I can't explain it."

_To me too many things happening. The problems at Atlanta, then we get shot at and Tank followed? Too coincidental if you ask me._

"I agree Babe, I don't like how things look."

I can tell he is really pissed off with this situation, especially with the unknown.

As I am lost in my thoughts, Bobby steps out, returning minutes later.

"Dr. Campbell said bed rest for two days, as long as your blood pressure stays down you can go back to work after the two days."

I nod silently.

"What are you thinking, Babe?"

I can tell Carlos is reading my thoughts.

"I think we should look into things before you go to Atlanta."

Carlos scratches his chin.

"You think its connected?"

I can tell he has the same feeling.

"Think about it, the issues there, the shooting and Tank being followed? Too many things to call coincidence."

He let's out a deep breath. I have the feeling what we are facing could be disastrous.

**TPOV**

Upon landing in Atlanta, I get my rental car. We decided that I won't call the office for a ride, I want to surprise them. As I drive to the office, my thoughts turn to the shooting, they were really close to getting hit by those bullets. I know Ranger went back to Rangeman, and no one was hurt, but why was I followed? It seemed like someone is watching the building. The question is why?

When I pull my SUV to the gate, I hit my fob. Before I even get parked, the head of Atlanta, Mitchell comes barreling out of the stairwell. He stops short when I step out.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Tank?"

He growls at me.

_Hmmmm. Angry much?_

"I'm here to check things over, Mitchell. You had to know you would get checked up on."

He just glares at me.

"You have no business here Tank."

Seems to me someone is power hungry.

"That is where you're wrong, Mitchell. As Ranger's second in command I have the right to check up on offices, especially when they seem to have issues that are making profits drop."

If his gaze gets any angrier, he will blow a vein.

"Now, Mitchell. I suggest you get all the reports for me by the time I come down in the morning."

I order as I head to the elevator. I hit the button to get up to the Penthouses. When I step inside, I set down my duffle bag. I move to the living room. Time to call Boss man.

"Yo."

He growls.

"I am at the office. Man, Mitchell hit the roof when he saw me, I think your feeling was correct. How's Steph?"

He let's out a breath.

"She is on bed rest for two days, her blood pressure spiked. She feels the same. She thinks everything is connected some way."

I bite back the need to growl.

"Stay there, man. I will handle this."

I know he doesn't like it when I issue orders.

"Will do. Keep me updated."

He orders than hangs up.

I move to the bedroom, head to the shower. Once I shower I go to bed, tomorrow will be a long day.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing_

**SPOV**

By morning, I am more exhausted. I couldn't sleep. I look at the clock and see its just after 5:30. I know that Carlos is downstairs working out. I carefully sit up. My mind is still reeling. Carlos never really told me what's going on at Atlanta, but that is going to change. I am convinced its all connected. Soon, I hear the front door click closed. Seconds later Carlos appears. He stops when he sees that I am awake.

"You should be asleep, Babe."

He tries to scold, but the grin gives him away. I just roll my eyes.

"I just couldn't shut my mind off."

He sits next to me gently.

"What can I do?"

I can tell he isn't happy I didn't sleep well.

"Well, first go take your shower, then I need you to tell me what is you suspect is going on in Atlanta."

He sighs, but nods. He kisses my head before disappearing into the bathroom.

As his normal, he comes back less then ten minutes later, but instead of being in his normal cargo pants and painted on black shirt, he is in sweat pants and a tank top. He leaves the room, returning minutes later with a tray of food. He sits it over my legs, before climbing into bed next to me. I look at him in silent question.

"You're on bed rest, Babe. I'm not leaving you. Besides, you want to know what's happening at Atlanta. Now eat."

I can hear the underlying emotion in his voice.

We ate our breakfast in silence. After taking the tray back to the kitchen, Carlos came in carrying a file. Wordlessly, he hands me the file. Once I take it, his hand closes over mine.

"Babe, you need to understand that what you are about to look at is sensitive to say the least."

I am confused, and I guess it shows.

"Mitchell and I go way back, we served together in the Rangers. When I started Rangeman he was still enlisted. When he got out, he came to work for me. When I started the Atlanta office, he was part of the team to start it up. Once it was up and running I let him run it. That was six years ago. Three years ago, I noticed that there was a gap in the financials, nothing huge, but its there."

I gulp.

"Do you think he is stealing from the company?"

Carlos actually growls.

"Unfortunately, it's not just stealing. I have heard some rumors that Mitchell has been participating in shady dealings."

I sigh, if it's true, then that can really hurt Rangeman.

Without a word, I look through the file. I see what he was talking about, but I also notice a few other things that has my Spidey senses going off.

"Can you bring me a laptop?"

Of course I get an eyebrow, but he complies.

Once I have the laptop, I start a search. While its running, I go through the file again, taking a closer look.

As I look through the file a sense of dread fills me.

RPOV

As I watch Steph go through the file, I know she caught something, but she won't say anything until she has more information. As I watch her face, I can tell what she found is not sitting well with her. When she looks at the laptop, the look on her face gives her away. When I was about to ask, she shifted.

"You need to call Tank, Carlos."

She has an edge to her voice that has my instincts screaming.

"What did you find, Babe?"

She sighs, weighing her options.

"A few things actually. One- Mitchell has been busy, he has taken at least three hundred thousand in the last three months. That isn't the worst part, the search found that he has been busy with the local gangs in Atlanta. One of which has a branch here."

I growl.

"That means he could have been behind the shooting and Tank being followed. The question is why."

She looks visibly ill.

"That is not hard to answer, the information I have, it looks like he started taking the money around the time you started this office, and decided to remain here."

The implications are starting to make sense.

**TPOV**

When I make my way down to the control room I can't help but feel like this place needs an overhaul. When I stop to knock on Mitchell's door, I notice the door isn't closed and I can hear voices.

"What are we going to do, Boss? Having the big boss here will make it harder for us to keep up."

I hear a voice ask.

"Don't worry about it, he won't be here long. We will still be able to keep things running even with him here."

I hear Mitchell respond.

_Hmmm so there is something going on here._

Instead of backing off, I slam the door open, watching with satisfaction when the two men jump. As I take in the room, I see Mitchell and his second in command Nelson. Nelson has paled, whereas Mitchell is red faced.

"What the fuck are you doing, Sherman? You can't just barge into my office!"

I send him an even glare. Ranger is going to flip his lid when he gets my call. Without a word I go back to my apartment, dreading the call I have to make.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing, although I would be more than happy to take Ranger and the Merry men. This chapter I have to give credit to my Lynda babe, who helped me with parts of this chapter. Your awesome!_

**RPOV**

As the thoughts fly through my head at the implications, my phone starts ringing. Tank.

"Yo."

The growl I get in response makes me stiffen.

"It's bad here, Ranger. I already have a good idea how bad and I haven't even seen paperwork."

Tank is furious.

"I know. Steph did some searching and she found a lot. What did you find when you got there?"

I dread the answer.

"Well, when I pulled into the garage, I had a pissed off Mitchell on me. When I came down to my office, I was able to hear him and Nelson talking, something about not being able to keep up with me here. I don't know what he talking about though."

I can tell he is pissed with this.

"They are working with a local gang there, from what we found there is a branch here too, which would be who has taken a shot at us, and followed you. On top of that, Mitchell has been using Rangeman to do it, so that is why the office is suffering."

Tank growls.

"What do you want to do?"

That is the million dollar question.

"Do what you can for now. I have not made any decisions yet."

He sighs.

"You got it. I will see what I can do to get this office in shape, although you may be needed."

I knew that was coming.

"If I need to I will be down. Keep me updated."

I close my phone and sigh, this is one hell of a mess.

**SPOV**

I could tell the call from Tank has only made Carlos more tense. The fact that one of his offices has turned like that, really doesn't sit well with me. I know that he will need to go down and fix this, but I have the feeling he won't go when I am on bed rest. I guess I have to convince him to go.

I guess I was lost in my thoughts longer than I thought, because Carlos is staring at me.

"What's on your mind, Babe?"

I let out a breath.

"You need to go to Atlanta, Carlos. I know that Tank is there, but you need to be as well. This can be a disaster if you dont."

Carlos tenses.

"Babe, I am not leaving you. You're on bed rest."

I can tell he will fight me on it.

"I will be fine, so with the baby. The sooner you go, the sooner you get back."

He actually glares at me. Uh oh.

Without a word he leaves the room, minutes later I hear the door close. I think I managed to piss him off.

**TPOV**

After talking to Ranger, I am more convinced that we need to get this under control. I make my way down the stairs to the control room. When I open the door, I look around the room. As I glance around the room, I see a woman standing next to Mitchell's office. If I didn't know any better, I would think its Steph. She must be an employee, she is in a Rangeman uniform. She has the same brown curly hair and blue eyes. The only difference is she is a little shorter. As I step out, she locks eyes with me, she smiles at me as she walks over.

"Hi, I'm Colleen, you are?"

I gulp.

"Tank Sherman, ma'am."

She smiles wider.

"What office are you from?"

I give her a small smile.

"Trenton, but I go to the other offices to help if Ranger isn't able to."

I am having a hard time keeping my eyes off her. Damn I am in trouble.

**RPOV**

As I head to my office, I am furious. I know I shouldn't have walked away from Babe, but I need to clear my head. I know she is right about me going to Atlanta, but I refuse to leave her. As I sit at my desk, Bobby appears.

"What's up, Ranger? Why are you down here and not with Steph?"

I can tell he is in medic mode.

"I had to step out for a little bit, she is pushing me to go to Atlanta, it seems like she wants me to leave."

Bobby actually glares at me.

"Are you serious, Ranger?! She wants you to go because your business is taking a hit from the shit going on there! Then you have the nerve to walk away from her when she tells you that? Are you crazy? You're such a jackass."

I only glower at him.

"You know she will be off bed rest in a matter of a day, so you can always take her with you. We both know that she would be able to help you fix this. I swear your an idiot."

He grumbles then storms out of my office.

As I sit in my office, Bobby's words sink in. Maybe he is right, she would be a huge help with fixing the Atlanta office. Something to think about...

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so sorry it took so long to get this out, my muse got stubborn and latched onto another story._

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

After Carlos left, I thought over my words. I know he doesn't want to leave us, but my instincts are telling me that if he doesn't go, the whole situation can get worse. I am not sure how long I was lost in thought, but soon Carlos comes in while he was on the phone.

"The day after tomorrow, Tank. We will fly down fist thing."

I heard him say.

"We both know that having us both there will prove to be beneficial."

_So he will go, and he is taking someone with him._

Soon he walks into the bedroom, without a word he sits next to me grabbing my hand.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I shouldn't have walked out, but I was upset that you were right. I do need to go to Atlanta. This problem is growing by the day. We fly out first thing in the morning, the day after tomorrow."

I nod silently.

"So you leave after I get off bed rest?"

He shakes his head.

"No, Babe. We leave. I want you to come with me."

I am shocked at his words.

**TPOV**

After hearing from Ranger saying they both are coming, a part of me is furious that he is bringing Steph but he is right, her instincts will help us figure this out fast.

As I sit at my desk going over the paperwork, I am blown away at the sheer amount of money taken, I know I need to search to see where its going, but I think I will let Stephanie do that, she is good at it and she has a knack for finding more information.

I quickly text Ranger asking him to give the information to Steph to run. I get a response quickly.

_*Done*_

As I wait, I continue to look through what I have, I have to stop, I am too furious. I decide to check the cameras that only I am able to open.

As I switch cameras, something catches my eye, as I watch a feeling of dread fills me.

**RPOV**

As I watch, Babe runs the search, I can tell what she found isn't good. She is digging deeper, I can tell by the look on her face.

When she sighs, I can tell its bothering her.

"Find anything?"

I ask quietly.

When she looks at me I can tell its bad.

"I found a lot. The money has been going to a woman by the name of Colleen MacIntyre. Unfortunately, the records show that they have a employee with the same name, if it is the same person, then the issue with the gang there is internal. Colleen is a member of the gang."

My jaw clenches at her words.

"So a known gang member, is working for my company? And Mitchell knew?"

I growl.

She nods.

"Mitchell is the one that hired her. From what I can find, Mitchell has become a member too. They formed a partnership of sorts. They are using Rangeman as a front."

I bite back the growl I feel.

"That's it, he's gone. That office is closing."

I can tell Steph is worried.

"Don't you think that is a bit rash?"

I shake my head.

"No. I will not allow this to continue. When we get there we will make the final decision."

She nods.

I can tell she is getting tired so I take the laptop away from her, I gently help her lay down. Once she is asleep I call Tank.

"Yo."

He growls.

"Got information, Colleen is part of the gang, and is working closely with Mitchell in a partnership."

I hear him curse.

"Damn. This is getting bigger, I will be glad when you get here. I will meet you at the airport."

He said then hung up.

As I got ready for bed, hoped that we will be able to make it to the airport without incident.

**TBC...**


End file.
